The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘TNKNIPR’. Kniphofia is in the family Xanthorrhoeaceae. ‘TNKNIPR’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce short, compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia K85-6, as the seed parent and Kniphofia K90-1, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia K85-6, the seed parent, the new cultivar is more free flowering and has a shorter habit.
Compared to Kniphofia K90-1, the pollen parent, the new cultivar is more free flowering and has a red flowers rather than cream and red.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Red Hot Popsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,036, the new cultivar is ⅓ shorter.